


no shade in the shadow of the cross

by partysize



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, in which felix finds a hobby, this is just felix being soft to dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partysize/pseuds/partysize
Summary: “I have work to do, Felix, and doing this is hardly relaxing when the tasks that I need to do are sitting right in front of me.” Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose.Felix sits up, and he can tell that Dimitri is half expecting him to scold him, or tell him to go back to his office instead of ruining the picnic.But Felix just smiled at him instead and took his hand with his smaller one.“After everything that happened,” he rubbed Dimitri’s knuckle gently with his thumb. “Aren’t you allowed to be a little bit more selfish to yourself?”----------------------------------------------In which Felix has a hobby, and tried to goad Dimitri into taking a nap in a very dramatic way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	no shade in the shadow of the cross

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. i wrote this at 3 am because i'm procrastinating on finishing my work (unlike dimitri). this is my very first dimilix (or any other fic in that sense) fic so i'm so sorry if it sounds ooc for them! i might edit this later in the future when its not 3 am and i have enough brain cells to function. also fyi the title is taken from sufjan steven's song! which i find suits them perfectly.

Perhaps it comes with age and years of treading between life and death, but for Felix, his day off has somewhat become a sacred thing for himself. 

Not that he had a lot of chance to take some time off from palace duties since he was the nation’s second most important person, but whenever he had an opportunity to do so, he always made sure to spend it with his loved ones, or at the very least doing things he enjoyed.

Gone were the days when training himself to the point of exhaustion was his method of having fun. 

His swords will still give him comfort as no other thing does, but he is better at coping now thanks to his Blue Lions fellows who took their time to teach him other ways to enjoy life. 

Sometimes he would enjoy it, like when Dedue and Ashe taught him how to bake and he found it oddly relaxing, although he couldn’t say he was good at it. Or when Anette introduced him to the joy of playing a lute, which ended up with both of them trading music notes. 

Sometimes he did not find it enjoyable, but would not mind listening to his friends talking about it. Like when Ingrid and Sylvain were having an intense backgammon phase and tried to get Felix into playing it as well.

Or when he asked Mercedes to teach him how to knit because Dimitri would not stop talking about how fun it is, only for him to give up after one project since he found out pretty quickly that he had no patience to finish it.

Dimitri, on the other hand, is still foreign to this concept. As someone who was born and raised to lead an entire nation, indulging himself in mindless pastimes like Felix is still somewhat a luxury to him. 

Felix always thought that it’s ridiculous. After all, Dimitri is the hero who brought peace to Fodlan. He is allowed to be a little bit selfish at the very least. 

But life keeps on moving, even after the war. There are reparations to be made. People to be united with. A nation to manage. 

Definitely not an easy task, especially since they are still young, younger than their predecessors when they first received their duties, and still grasping on things so that they could build and improve this new world.

However, Felix still thinks that Dimitri should at least put a limit on his endless dedication for the nation, at least during his own leisure time.

Which is practically nonexistent since Dimitri is a king and a king is bound to be busy all the time, but still. Dimitri should savor the short leisure times he has to do things that are actually enjoyable. 

Not doing his paperwork during breaks, for example. Which is pissing Felix off because they were currently on a picnic, for Goddess's sake. And it was supposed to be fun and relaxing if only Dimitri remembers not to bring his works along.

“Would you stop that?” Felix glared at the stack of unopened business letters on Dimitri’s lap. That lap was supposed to be Felix’s pillow instead of the uneven ground he currently lies on.

“Stop what?” Dimitri said patiently from behind the letter he’s currently reading. 

“Reading. Working. Or whatever it is you’re doing right now.” Felix grumbled. “Why would you bring your works to a picnic anyway? It really ruined the mood.”

Dimitri put down the letter and sighed. “I’m sorry, Felix. I just feel it is very inappropriate for me to indulge in leisure times when there are a lot of people out there who need my input to assist them.”

“And these people will always come to you, and what are you going to do about that? Keep giving a piece of yourself until there is nothing left for you to give?” Felix challenged him.

“It’s just letters, Felix.” 

“And this is just a picnic, Dimitri. Would you please put down your letters for a while and lie down with me, please?” 

“Fine,” Dimitri groused, but he complied nevertheless and put aside the stack of letters on his lap to lie beside Felix.

“See, that isn’t so difficult, isn’t it?” Felix moved over to give Dimitri some space. “Careful. Don’t squash those meat pies, I worked so hard on it.”

“I didn’t squash them.” Dimitri frowned. 

“Now you’re pouting. What’s wrong?”

“I have work to do, Felix, and doing this is hardly relaxing when the tasks that I need to do are sitting right in front of me.” Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Felix sits up, and he can tell that Dimitri is half expecting him to scold him, or tell him to go back to his office instead of ruining the picnic furthermore with his inability to put off his duty for one second.

But Felix just smiled at him instead and took his hand with his smaller one.

“After everything that happened,” he rubbed Dimitri’s knuckle gently with his thumb. “Aren’t you allowed to be a little bit more selfish to yourself?”

“I…” Dimitri is speechless. “I cannot afford to do that, Felix. This country needs me.”

“This country has taken enough of you. And it will keep on taking, and taking. And it is inevitable, surely. But is it really too much to ask to be kinder for yourself, at least during this short respite?” Felix tightens his grip on Dimitri’s hand.

And when Dimitri does not respond, he lies down again and lays his head on Dimitri’s chest. 

“Sometimes, it’s alright to just lie down and not to think of anything.” 

Dimitri laughs. Felix’s heart is filled with warmth as he feels Dimitri’s chest rumble beneath him. 

“With you around me, I found it quite difficult to stop thinking.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment or a poor attempt to insult me?” 

“Only lovely thoughts for you, my love, I can assure you that.” Dimitri turned around to kiss his temple.

Felix only hummed. “I thought so.” 

A gentle breeze passed over their bodies as they lay down in silence. They can hear the sound of chirping birds from a distance. The faint sound of rustling leaves over their head. Trickling water from a small creek nearby. 

And how wonderful it is, to just stop thinking about everything for a while. Felix closed his eyes and let himself be soaked by the blissful silence.

He slowly looked up to Dimitri, who had already fallen asleep. Felix caressed his cheek.

“I love you. Please be kinder to yourself.” he kissed Dimitri’s cheek softly before returning to his original position.

Dimitri only gives a noncommittal hum in response, clearly too sleepy to care about what Felix said.

Felix smiled, and closed his eyes as well to join his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. thank you for reading this. and if you also like dimilix (or fe3h in general) please follow me at my Twitter @catboijunji..bc i need more friends there. please consider giving kudo and/or comment if u like this hehe thank you!


End file.
